1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a device for measuring the water content of a substance.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is well known to measure the moisture content of a substance by heating the substance placed on an electronic balance to remove the moisture therefrom. The change in weight of the substance is continuously measured and indicated by the balance throughout the drying. This method is thus advantageous because quick, precise measurement of the moisture content is attainable. However, with known aquameters designed to perform the above-mentioned technique, it is difficult to precisely measure the water content of a substance which is susceptible to oxidation at an elevated temperature.